This can't be goodbye
by DannyPeetaHaymitchgirl20
Summary: Steve can't believe that Danny and Grace had a car accident, more so that Grace came out practically unscathed, but now Danny is in for the fight of his life. Only he is not inside his body, he is having an out of body experience.
1. Chapter 1

"Grace, I know you are excited but please sit down and put you seat belt on."

The blonde detective looked at his little monkey as she sat in the back of the silver Camero and stared at her father.

"Okay Danno, so where are we going," she asked, placing the belt around herself and clipping it in.

"Well, since you haven't seen Uncle Steve in a while, I thought we could go and see him for a bit," Danny said, turning the keys in the ignition and pulled away from the school.

"Cool!" Grace's eyes lit up when she heard the name of her unofficial Uncle. Although Danny thought Steve was reckless at the best of times, he still trusted him with the life of his little girl.

Danny's smile widened, seeing his little girl so happy, even in his darkest of days, managed to bring a smile to the detective's lips.

A car horn honked behind him, as he saw he was holding up the cars behind him, hearing the curses from the other drivers he shifted gear and sped down the street.

Not paying attention, another driver crashed into the side of the detective's car.

The car flipped over, the crunching sound of metal breaking and glass shattering was all Danny could hear. But he couldn't hear the screams of his little girl. His little girl who now needed Danny's help. But Danny was no longer in the car.

Or at least that's what he thought, as he stared from the side walk, watching as the car came to a stand still. He could now see himself through the cracked glass of the windscreen.

_What had just happened?_ He panicked, _and Where am I?_

**H50H50**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve McGarrett stared out the window, _where is Danny? He should have been here by now._

Now Steve rarely gets worried about his partner but it doesn't take Danny almost an hour and fifteen minutes to pick up Gracie.

Chin stared up and the pacing commander, "Hey, they are probably stuck in traffic, you know what those roads are like at this time," he said, trying to calm the commander's mind.

"Even with traffic, they are never this late Chin."

Feeling like a paranoid parent waiting for their child to come home, McGarrett picked up the phone and punched in Danny's mobile number.

"Damn it, straight to voice mail," he hissed, throwing the phone on the couch.

Chin now knew that this was really starting to bug Steve as he had what Danny would call his 'aneurysm' face warping his features.

He knew that if Danny and his daughter did not walk through that door in a few minutes, that Steve will send a search party out for them.

The shrill ring of the phone made both of the men jump. Steve racing toward it like a bull who has seen a red silk cloth. Sitting down on the couch and holding the device to his ear.

"Hello."

It went down hill from there as Steve's face began to relax a little before being creasing with worry.

Steve didn't say a word through the entire phone call, but at last he spoke, "alright, I'll be right there," before hanging up the phone.

Chin sat there, waiting for Steve to tell him what the call was about, but he just sat there frozen like a statue.

"Steve, who was that?" Chin asked, deciding not to bother masking the worry that continued to build inside him.

"It was the hospital," the commander said, hardly moving his lips.

"And what did they want? Steve, talk to me brah, tell me what's going on!" Chin groaned, waving his hands in the air as he strode toward Steve.

Steve looked up, holding Chin's stare for a moment, "Danny and Grace where taken to hospital after a RTC, Grace seems to be okay, just a few cuts and bruises..." he trailed off, his gaze falling to his hands as he rose from his seat and grabbed his keys from the side board.

"And Danny? How's Danny?" Chin asked, throwing a concerned glance at Steve. The SEAL stopped for a moment, as if trying to word his next sentence.

"Danny is still in Trauma that's all the nurse would tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve pulled up in the hospital parking lot, running through the doors and beelined for the reception desk.

The receptionist looked up at him, her eyes stern as she took in the Commander and the man who was following.

"Can I help you?" she moaned, sighing a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I need to know where Danny Williams is?!" Steve demanded.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows and quickly typed in the details, "Well Danny Williams is still in Trauma, which you cannot enter at this time but I will get a doctor to see you and talk with you about his injuries."

Chin stared at the commander, worried he would do something stupid.

Steve groaned, scrubbing his face with one hand "Well what about his daughter, Grace Williams?"

The receptionist stared at the computer, "She is on a children's ward, she wasn't harmed in the crash but it says here that they want to keep her in for observation."

"Can we see her?" Chin asked, stepping forward to the reception desk.

"Well she is off to CT and the moment but I will let a doctor know that you are here."

"Thanks," Chin replied, dragging the commander to the seats available. Steve lumped down in the small seat, leaning his elbows on his thighs, tapping his feet nervously.

In all honesty he was glad in some ways that only Chin could see him like this. After all if Danny were here, well that's the thing, if Danny were here non of this would be happening. Steve wouldn't be worried out of his mind, wouldn't be sweating buckets as he anxiously waited to see the doctor to find out whether Danny was going to make it or whether Danny was going to make a trip to the afterlife.

**H50H50H50**

"Commander McGarrett?"

Steve looked up, staring at a female doctor who stood just outside of the doors that lead into intensive care and trauma.

"Yes."

"I am Doctor Susan Wilson, I am treating Mr Williams," she replied.

Steve stood up immediately, "Oh right."

Doctor Wilson walked over, staring into the commander's tired eyes, "Well as you are well aware Mr Williams was involved in a severe traffic collision. Upon arrival he had to intubated, there was no serious damage to his chest or abdomen, he does have some swelling at the base of his spine which is concerning but at this time it is very minor. We took him for a head CT and it revealed a Epidural Hematoma which is a build up of blood between the dura mater and the skull."

Steve and chin looked blankly at each other, "What does that mean?"

"It means that the blood is between the outer membrane of the brain and the skull."

"Well, what can you do for him?" The commander asked, feeling his heart beating against his ribcage.

"For now, observation, but he will eventually need a craniotomy to re-leave the pressure on his brain..."

"Wait, brain surgery?" The commander questioned.

"Yes, if we don't re-leave the pressure on his brain it will eventually crush his brain and he will die."

This was getting to be too much for the commander, he couldn't think, _brain surgery, on Danny, no that can't be._

"You can see him but only for a while before we need to take him to critical care," the doctor said, flipping her hair from out of her eyes.

"Right, do you know anything about his daughter Grace Williams?"

"No, my colleague, Doctor Garcia is currently treating her at this time but I will make sure that you get to see her before visiting hours are up."

"Thanks Doc."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny stared at his limp body, all the tubes and machines around him made him feel uneasy.

At this time he had just about figured out that he wasn't dead, but what he didn't understand was how was he outside of his body.

He knew he couldn't be a ghost because that only happens when you're dead.

That was the one thing he couldn't figure out.

He continued to think about it, leaning against the wall of Trauma room 2.

The blonde watched as the door opened, a woman with long caramel blonde hair wearing a long white lab coat walked inside the room, her eyes tired yet they held a lot of concern.

Behind her were two men, the two men who Danny was relieved to see.

Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly.

Both grimaced as they stared at Danny's body, lying in the gurney.

Danny could tell that the sight of his body was disturbing them.

Danny could see that the tears that welled up in his partner's eyes, watching as Steve sniffed and tried to push them back.

"Steve, Chin. God I am so glad you're here. Do you guys know where Grace is?" Danny asked, a small smile spreading across his face.

But there was no answer, well not from the men. But from outside of the room.

A tall woman who looked about in her forties stood in the middle of the doorway, her white blouse stained with blood that you could almost mistake it for a red blouse.

"Er… Guys aren't you going to help her? She's bleeding," Danny shouted, pointing in the direction of the door.

But no one heard him, not even the doctor.

Danny ran up to his partner and stood in front of him and tried to grab his shoulders, but his hands went through the commander.

"They can't see or hear you," the woman mumbled.

Danny peered around the commander and stared at the woman in the door way.

"W…What do you mean they can't see me? I'm right here!" he yelled.

Danny wasn't one for yelling but he was getting desperate. His partner couldn't see him, he needed McGarrett to see him, that he wasn't what he though he was.

"No you are there, and by the looks of it, you are in a coma," she said, pointing to the gurney.

Danny followed her hand, taking a real good look at the body. It was horrible. There was dark red blood matted in his hair. Various cuts and bruises across his face and a large purple-black bruise that had formed across his chest.

Danny _was_ in a coma.

Danny couldn't be seen by Steve or Chin.

Danny was invisible.

And he was in serious trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve stared at his partner who laid in the gurney before him.

He felt the prick of the tears that began to well, he knew if Danny saw this he would tell him that he was being ridiculous and to suck it up.

"I'll give you ten minutes then we really have to move him," Doctor Wilson said, squeezing Steve's shoulder as she headed out the door.

Steve stared at Chin who was shaking his head, "I will leave you as well, I think you need to be on your own with him."

"No, man you need to be here as well, he needs both of us," Steve argued, staring at the man standing next to him.

"It's fine, anyway I need to tell Kono. And I will review the case file so I can find out if this really was an accident."

Steve stared at Chin and nodded, there was no point in arguing with him as he will win.

"Okay, thanks."

Chin patted Steve's shoulder, leaving him alone with Danny.

Steve ambled around the bed to the chair that was beside the heart monitor and lowered himself down.

"Well buddy, this was not on the agenda," Steve chuckled.

He wanted his buddy to wake up, to answer him, to do something but no. Danny was still, too still. Steve missed those blue eyes that would scrutinize his work. Constantly telling him how to do his job, at the best of times it was annoying but Steve knew he always found it funny as the blonde would almost blow a fuse having one of his rants.

The watergates began to open again but Steve just closed his eyes and rested his head on Danny's arm.

The heart monitor began to go haywire. The beeping gradually getting faster and faster until it just stopped.

"CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE," a nurse yelled as she ran into the bay, pushing Steve out of the way.

He only just began to understand what was happening.

Doctor Wilson ran in, "Commander stand outside please," she yelled as she pushed past him.

Steve just stood there, eyes wide with fright, "Danny, don't you dare. Remember Gracie. Don't you dare die."

**H50H50**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny stared at the doctors and nurses who were working on him.

"W…What's happening?" He asked, staring at Steve who continued to shout and curse as the doctors tried to revive the body on the gurney.

"Your having a cardiac arrest, the pressure in your brain is growing," the woman replied.

Danny jumped as the woman spoke.

"What's wrong with me?"

The woman stared at him and smiled a small sympathetic smile, "You have a brain bleed and the pressure keeps growing which is causing you to arrest."

Danny panic only grew, "Wait I can't leave Grace, I need to see her," he growled.

He passed the doctor and stared at his own face, "Wake up you idiot, WAKE UP!"

**H50H50**

"We have a pulse."

Steve felt a flood of relief wash over him as he heard the pulse indicator start beating in a normal rhythm.

"Okay, Commander we need you to get out of the way!" Doctor Wilson yelled.

"What? Why?"

Doctor Wilson sighed and released her grip of the rail. "Take him to OR 3 and page Doctor Anderson," she barked.

They stood there in silence as they watched the gurney travel out of sight. Steve stared at the doctor, feeling her eyes bore into his.

"He needs the craniotomy today or he will die with in the next couple of hours!"

Steve nodded, "I need to see Grace."

"Well Doctor Garcia said you can," Doctor Wilson said, waving over a nurse, "Take him to the children's ward."

The nurse nodded and guided Steve to the children's ward.

Being with Grace would be the best thing, since she doesn't actually know what is happening with her father. She will at least need someone to be with her, and Steve knew he would not be able to stand being in the OR waiting room for hours on end waiting for the news that he will be praying for.

**H50H50**

Grace opened her eyes to see a sleeping Uncle Steve. She was so pleased to see him, but the man that she really wanted to see wasn't there. She sat up in bed, trying her best not to wake up her uncle. But she accidentally jogged his arm.

"Wh..What?" Steve jumped, opening his eyes to see the tiny little girl jump almost two feet out of her skin.

His features softened, "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to startle you," Steve whispered.

"Sorry I woke you Uncle Steve," Grace said, placing her small arms around Steve's shoulders.

"It's okay, how are you feeling anyway?" Steve asked, returning the cuddle, kissing the little girls head.

"My head hurts a little but that's all."

Steve sighed, thinking of Danny, "That's good."

Grace released her grip and snuggled back under the small sheet to keep warm, "Where's Danno?"

Worst question to ask. But Steve knew it was coming, it was inevitable. Grace loves her Danno more than anyone in the world. Steve sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Danno… is in surgery…"

Grace looked up at Steve, "Is he going to be okay?"

Steve couldn't say that he wasn't although in the condition he was in, it's more that likely that Danno might not make it. But he couldn't say that to Gracie.

"Yeah, he'll be fine… He'll be just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

From the observation deck, Danny watched as the doctors prepped him for his craniotomy.

It was really strange, seeing the doctors applying the iodine solution to the side of his skull.

He could watch with out being pissed off at the doctors as the bleed was slightly on the side and not as close to his hair line as he first thought so they didn't have to shave any of his precious hair.

Just as they started to cut through his skin, he felt that he was no longer alone.

He turned to his left to see the woman who was standing beside him in the trauma bay.

She looked vaguely familiar, but Danny really couldn't place where he had seen her before.

"Who are you?" he asked, shuffling closer to the woman.

She glanced up at him, wide eyed. But she didn't say anything.

Small tears sparkled in her eyes as she stared at the blonde, "I am quite stunned that you don't remember me. Well to be honest I don't expect you to know who I am, after all, I died when you were four years old."

Danny cocked his head to the side, he was really stumped and she wasn't really helping him in cracking the mystery to who she was.

"I'm you're Grandmother."

Danny's eyes widened. Of course she was. Every time he visits his parents he sees the multiple pictures of his Grandmother. But she was tragically killed in an armed robbery and died in the street. She was one of the reasons as to why Danny had become a cop.

"I am so sorry… I really didn't recognise you," he whispered, hanging his head.

"Its fine. Really. I knew you wouldn't recognise me at first but I thought that you might at least know who I was as I spent more time with you."

"So, where are we?" Danny questioned, staring back at the OR.

"You are in the place between life and death."

Danny gritted his teeth together, "So like limbo."

His Grandmother smiled, "Yes or if you would prefer, the spirit realm."

Feeling like he was going to vomit, Danny put his head down near his knees, taking deep breaths.

"So I _am_ a ghost."

_How ironic,_ he thought. Danny never believed in anything supernatural. He thought that there was always a logical explanation for everything. Not that there could be other realms, or even ghosts which Danny still refused to believe in. But now he was one of them.

"Well I wouldn't say ghost. I would say you were a spirit…"

"Spirit, Ghost, same damn thing!" Danny spat.

"It's not. A spirit can be two things, it can be a person who is experiencing things like you are right now or it can be like someone who has a near death experience. A ghost is someone who is actually dead. And you are _not_ dead Daniel!" She explained in a stern voice.

No one really called Danny Daniel because he didn't like his full name. It was always Danny or Danno.

"Look, I am sorry but I need to see my daughter."

He took one last glance at the OR, watching as they were using the suction to relieve some of the blood from his brain, before he walked away.

**H50H50**

Danny shook his head trying find an explanation as to why he just appeared in the children's ward. It was like one minute he was walking down the hall way and the next he was sitting on the edge of Grace's bed.

_Must be some spirit thing,_ he thought as he shook it off and gazed lovingly at his precious little monkey. Grace was sleeping, curled into a snoring Steve's side. His large muscular arm wrapped around her. Danny looked closer at her, her eyes were red rimed, he could tell she had been crying. Possibly crying for her Danno.

Even though he was a spirit, his eyes still welled up with tears as he stared down at his tiny girl. The one thing that gave Danny's life any meaning. He looked her over, feeling guilty as he stared at the cuts on her face from the broken glass, the large bruise from where the seat belt had been holding her into her seat. And her tiny wrist which was in plaster to keep it still.

Danny sighed, the guilt building inside him as he thought about the pain she must have been in. He tried to move a strand of her hair out of her eyes, but like when he tried to grip Steve's shoulder his fingers just passed through her.

This really hit Danny, he couldn't even touch his little girl.

"If you want to touch her you need to really concentrate."

Danny stared up at his Grandmother who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But how?" Danny's voice cracked, he knew he really wanted to do this but it just sounded so impossible.

"Right, imagine how her hair feels against your fingers, how soft it is. Then reach out and touch it."

"Sounds like a scene from Ghost," Danny chuckled as he closed his eyes, concentrating.

He reached his hand out and tried again, again his hand fell through her hair.

Danny sighed, wiping his forehead before trying again. Thinking of the day when Grace realised that her Danno was just as human as anyone else, even though she still thought of him as her superhero. How he told her that no matter what he would always be there for her. To see her graduate, go to college, walk her down the aisle, hold his grandchildren.

He reached his hand out for the third time, slowly opening his eyes and watching as he moved the hair from her eyes.

Danny smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. He rested his head on Grace's pillow and stroked his little girl's head.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve woke suddenly, feeling a ice cold breeze touch his skin. At first he thought it was the soft Hawaiian breeze but when he looked at the windows he saw that non of them were open.

Steve shook his head, must have been his imagination.

Steve felt his pocket vibrate, he had put his cell on silent so if it did go off in the middle of the night it wouldn't wake up Gracie.

"Hello," he answered, wiping his face with his hand.

"Hey boss."

"Hey Chin, did you find anything?" he asked as he slowly detangled himself from Gracie's arms and walked away into the hall way.

"Yeah, the driver of the other car, her name isn't really Jennifer Rawlings. Her name is Rebekka Jojonavich. She is from Russia with a rap sheet a mile long. She is a trained assassin and I pulled up her bank records and she just had a sum of five hundred thousand dollars transferred into her bank."

"So this definitely wasn't an accident."

"No it wasn't, I also followed the trail that the money was sent from. Took a while but the bank that it was transferred from was and you'll never guess who.."

Steve sighed, closing his eyes "Wo-Fat!"

"Bingo.

"Okay thanks Chin."

**H50H50**

Steve got there too late.

Rebekka was now dead.

And now his only lead was dead.

He really wanted to catch the son of a bitch who had killed his father, and now had tried to kill Danny.

"How did she die?" Steve asked a nurse who was just coming out of the cubical.

"Well we found this syringe on the floor, it hasn't got any residue of a liquid so my guess would be that she pushed some air into her blood stream.

"Okay thanks."

Steve was so frustrated, his only lead dead, now what was he going to do. But the thought dissipated as Doctor Wilson appeared beside him.

"Oh hey doc, how's Danny?"

She sighed, removing her cap and rubbed her eyes, "He is doing fine, the craniotomy went well, we managed to relieve the pressure off of his brain, and his SATS are already improving but I am not too optimistic that he will wake up today, but tomorrow if his condition hasn't deteriorated over night and during the morning then we will try and reduce his sedation. And hopefully by the end of the week we can start to wake him up."

Steve let out a sigh of relief. Finally Danny was showing signs of improvement.

"But I will caution you, Danny had a serious bleed so there might be some long term brain damage. It could be just as small as acute memory loss. But I wouldn't bet that he will get away with no brain damage at all. Just so that you can be prepared," Doctor Wilson added before stalking off to a room just to the left of Steve.

_Well there had to be some bad news, _he thought.

So Steve walked away, cell phone in hand, ready to tell both Chin and Kono the semi good news.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven days. Seven _long_ days.

Steve was sat in the chair beside Danny, just staring at him. It had been seven days since the accident and he still wasn't waking up. Steve knew that the waking process was going to take a while and come to think of it seven days wasn't all that long but still the doctors were getting increasingly edgy.

Danny's SATS were staying the same day in and day out. Doctor Wilson had reduced his sedation and gave him Zolpidem and that didn't work. Catherine had suggested coma arousal therapy but that didn't work either. Danny was still lying there as still as a corpse.

Grace had left the hospital four days ago. Her stay had to be extended by two days as she was having dizzy spells and blacking out, but the doctors weren't all that concerned and said it could be some side effects from the concussion.

It broke Steve's heart when she left. She was so adamant on seeing her father. Both Stan and Rachel said that it wasn't the best of ideas since Danny was still hooked up to the ventilator. So it was Steve who had to put his foot down and tell Gracie that Danny wouldn't want her to see him in his current condition. So Grace made Steve promise to call her everyday and tell her how her father was.

It was breaking the team's hearts as well. It was too much for Kono to see Danny in his current condition. She came to see him on the second day and as soon as she saw him she was instantly reduced to tears. And so Steve made sure that he called her a couple of times a day to let her know how Danny was doing.

Steve glanced around to make sure that no one was coming before leaning closer to Danny, "Look I know you can hear me buddy. You really need to wake up now. It has been hell around here without you. And it has, it has been hell, and we are sick of it so do us all a favour and just wake up," Steve said, taking Danny's hand in his.

But nothing happened, Steve wasn't expecting anything big, but just a slight movement would have been enough.

Steve sighed and leaned back into his chair, "Great now I sound crazy, talking to a guy who can't hear me."

But then it struck him, he knew that the window for a change was closed but he was pretty sure that if Danny was still in there that he was sure that Danny would react to this. After all Danny did say it was so bad it would make stable people want to kill themselves.

So he reached into his pocket, took out his cell and scrolled through his song lists. Finding the one he was after he stuck it on and placed it on Danny's chest.

**H50H50**

Danny stared at his best friend with disgust. Playing 'One more lonely night' was the worst he could possibly do and over this week Danny had heard some pretty exhausting songs. But this one took the place at Danny's worst singles ever released list.

"Couldn't you have at least picked a song that I like?" Danny asked, knowing that there was no point since McGarrett couldn't hear him.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the gurney, focusing on the phone he changed the song to something that was at least bearable.

Laughing at McGarrett's expression as he fell off his chair and landed on his backside. But that wasn't all that scared McGarrett.

Danny followed the commander's stare to the body's hand. Seeing that nothing had happened, he shook his head and leant back against the wall. But then he saw it.

It could have been a muscle spasm but he wasn't so sure as he watched his hand rise and fall. He watched this a couple of times and stared back at McGarrett with wide eyes.

Steve moved his head slightly, still not taking his eyes off Danny's moving hand, "NURSE!"

**H50H50**

Steve sat there scared out of his wits. Not only had he just witnessed Danny's hand moving but the music changed all by itself. As Danny would say, there has to be a logical explanation but there wasn't one. The only thing Steve could think of was that Danny was a ghost. But that was ridiculous. Ghosts are people who have died and they hang around for a bit. Danny was definitely not dead.

Steve just shook it off, thinking that his phone must have skipped the song by accident. It's happened many times before but not like that.

Steve stood up, brushing himself off and stared at Doctor Wilson who was checking Danny's vitals.

"Well, his SATS haven't changed but that was definitely not a spasm. Although I can say that he did move, I am sorry but there has been no other change."

Steve sighed, "The first sign of movement and you can say that his condition hasn't improved."

"I am sorry, but comas are mysterious things. Some people come out of the coma with in a couple of days, others a couple of weeks even months. I wouldn't give up on him just yet," Doctor Wilson replied, patting his shoulder.

"I will never give up on him. He's my partner."


	10. Chapter 10

Grace ran down the hallways of the hospital. Steve had called earlier to tell her that her father had moved. Grace had literally jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs and snatched the phone from her mother to hear what Uncle Steve had to say.

He had told her not to expect anything new but she wanted to be with Danno and refused to go home until she had at least seen him.

By this time the doctors had removed the ventilator, since they had reduced his sedation again but this time it was showing signs of working. The doctors had told Steve that Danno must have been feeling really uncomfortable since his heart rate was through the roof and he was constantly moving his hands to his face.

Steve waited out side of Danno's room and stopped Grace before she could go in.

"Steve… please let me see him," she whined, her lips pulling down at the corners.

Steve sighed, letting go of her and lead her into Danno's room.

**H50H50**

Danny stared at his beautiful little angel. Although his body wasn't awake fully he could feel his ghostly self being pulled back into his body.

His Grandmother stood next to him, smiling a small smile, "You have raised her perfectly," she beamed.

Danny didn't want to toot his own horn but he _was_ very proud of himself to do at least one good thing by Grace.

His Grandmother smiled once more, squeezing his shoulder and began to walk for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Danny asked, walking after her. But he couldn't get nearly as far as her as he felt sharp tug around his waist.

She turned back, "My dear Danny, you are beginning the process of returning to you're body. You will be awake any minute. And anyway, you don't need me anymore. I have done what I was sent here to do."

Confusion swept over Danny, "What do you mean?"

"I was sent here because you're body was giving up. The out of body experience was so you could remember what to fight for. For Grace, Steve, Chin and Kono. For you're Ohana, and I've achieved that. So now I can rest in peace knowing that you will always be there for them," she whispered as Danny disappeared into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look at his eyes."

The small high pitched voice was familiar, but he couldn't tell exactly who it was.

"Yeah Gracie. Come on Danno, open you're eyes for me," said another very familiar voice. This one a hell of a lot deeper, male but he couldn't decipher it either.

Danny tried so hard to open his eyes. But for now all he could see was darkness.

"Mr Williams, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand for yes."

With all the strength he could muster he managed to move his fingers around a warm object which was interlocked in his hand.

"Very good," The voice purred, "Now I want you to try and open you're eyes."

Again Danny tried to open them, his lids allowing a little light through. But the light was too bright so Danny squeezed his eyes shut.

"Could you turn the lights off for me, and close the blind a little.""Yeah, sure."

There was a rough scraping sound, like chair legs being dragged across a linoleum floor.

But even behind Danny's eye lids he could tell the lighting had dimmed drasticly so he tried to open his eyes again, this time he managed to get them open fully. Having to blink several times until his eyes adjusted to the semi bright light.

When his eyes focused, he saw three people standing close to him. One was a little girl who could only be about eight years old. To his right was a tall, well defined muscular man who had his large arms crossed over his chest. And to his left was a woman who was smiling, her soft warm eyes, her caramel blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders. Danny felt his heart fluttering like a humming bird's wings.

"Welcome back into the land of the living buddy," the muscular man said, chuckling as he picked up the little girl and placed her on the bed.

Danny had to find his voice but he managed to get very few words out, "Who… are you?" he asked, his voice really quiet. Obviously he knew who the little girl was. It was little Grace but she looked older. She was only six but she looked like she was eight which was odd. And she had grown a considerable amount.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Danno?"

"I said, who are you?" Danny asked, more forcefully, putting an arm around Grace as if to protect her from the man who stood beside her.

The man stood there, shock spreading across his features, "It's me Danno. It's Steve, Steve McGarrett, we work together at Five-0."

Danny shook his head, "No I work for the Hawaiian Police Department, and why are you with my daughter?" Danny was getting really frustrated, a man who he had never seen before had just put his hands on his precious little monkey and now he was making up some gobbledegook on where Danny worked.

"Danno, that's uncle Steve," Grace said, trying to soothe her father.

"You don't have an uncle Steve honey," Danny said, clenching his teeth together.

The doctor who stood beside Danny looked up at Steve, "Commander I think you need to leave."

"No I am not leaving. Danny, we're partners. We've been partners for over three years now."

"Commander get out," Doctor Wilson said forcefully.

"Listen to me, I don't know who you are but if you come near my daughter again, I will put a bullet through you're leg…." Danny found his breathing becoming laboured.

The Doctor grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over Danny's nose and mouth, "Alright just take deep breaths," she turned on McGarrett, "Outside, NOW!"

Steve sighed, looking like he was going to punch something before collecting himself and walking outside.

**H50H50**

"How can he not remember me, we've been through so much together?" Steve asked, his voice cracking.

"Commander you need to remember that he has just woken up from a serious coma that was caused by a TBI. You need to wait for now. In a couple of hours he may start to remember you. But I suggest that for now you stay away from him because one more episode like that and I will have you thrown out and no word from the Governor will get you back in here, do you understand?"

Steve nodded. If the doctor was right, Danny could regain his memory back in a couple of hours so for now, he walked down the hallway and out the front doors to his red truck. Turned the keys in the ignition and headed home for some well disserved rest and a decent meal.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve woke up suddenly, last thing he remembered was that he'd come home from the hospital, had a shower and went to rest his head on the couch.

"Wow. Guess I really needed that sleep," Steve laughed, raking his hands through his hair.

Last night had really upset him, he had spent all that time at the hospital. Only leaving when he needed to take a shower and to go to the bathroom. Now Danny had memory loss and he couldn't remember a huge chunk of his time in Hawaii.

Chin had called later that morning, expressing his concern about Danny, "Yeah, I went to the hospital this morning and Danny didn't remember me or Kono."

Steve had told Chin that he really hoped that Danny regained his memory soon, otherwise it was going to be a tough time trying to jog Danny's memory. Steve hung up after chatting about the case and seeing if they had anything new.

Nothing new had come up in the case, Wo-Fat was in the wind and as far as anyone knew no one had been in contact with him or his associates in a while. Steve had suggested that

Wo-Fat might have left the island which was probable.

Kono had no new ideas either, she had suggested that he might have been using a fake alias like countless other times. But that was the only theory they had so they had to put out a facial recognition through the islands security footage which Charlie was watching.

Steve took another trip up to the hospital which was almost as disastrous as the last time, although last time he didn't have a glass pitcher thrown at his head.

"You are lucky!" Doctor Wilson hissed as she removed the last piece of embedded glass from Steve's scalp.

"What is up with him? I thought you said he would remember in a couple of hours," Steve winced, feeling like a baby as this wasn't the worst of his many scrapes but this was one of the most painful.

"McGarrett, I told you, he has suffered a serious traumatic brain injury, which requires time to heal. He might never regain the memories that he has lost but what I will suggest is bringing in something that he will recognise that I can give to him. Because I don't trust you going in there again if this is what he is going to do," Doctor Wilson explained, beginning to stitch up the gaping gash in the commander's head.

"It's just his parental and survival instincts combined."

Or at least that was what Steve thought.

Doctor Wilson headed back to Danny's room, trying not to spoil her new shoes by treading around the broken pitcher which was thrown at McGarrett's head.

Danny looked up at the doctor, "Have you called security on that guy yet?" he demanded, sitting up and smoothing the sheet which covered him.

Doctor Wilson didn't say a word and pulled up a chair and sat next to him, "Listen Danny, what year do you think it is?"

"2010 Why?"

"And what was the last thing you remember?" Doctor Wilson asked, shaking her head.

Danny had to really think about this, he tried to remember but he couldn't. There was just a black hole in his memory, "I… I don't know."

Doctor Wilson pulled out her phone, "Today is the 22nd of August 2013. You were, from what Steve McGarrett has told me, taking Grace to his house for a cookout and you were hit by another driver. You received more of the impact than what Grace did. You sustained an epidural bleed in your brain and other minor injuries. You were in a coma for eight days before you woke up which is pretty good but we did have to perform a craniotomy to relieve the pressure from potentially crushing your brain."

Danny took in the information yet his face was blank no emotion whatsoever, "So your telling me that I have lost three years worth of memory. How the hell do I get it back."

Doctor Wilson sighed, folding her hands in her lap, "You need to allow Steve McGarrett to come in here, explain everything and then let him give you some objects that should remind you of your three years together. He has been here from when you were first brought in and he hasn't really left your side other than to see Grace. You owe it to him at least to give him a chance. But what do I know, I am just a surgeon, not a councillor," she said, rising from her seat and exiting the room and leaving Danny to his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve timidly walked over to the entrance of Danny's room.

Last time he went in there he had a piece of glass three inches long imbedded in his scalp.

Doctor Wilson had called Steve over an hour ago saying that Danny was ready to see him, but the thought of having something else thrown at his head was still making him feel uneasy.

Danny was sitting up his head turned to the side as he stared out the window.

"You wanted to see me?" Steve muttered, keeping his distance.

Danny turned, observing the man who stood in front of him. Taking in his concerned face, noting the slight hint of anxiety.

"Look man, I am sorry I threw the jug at you, I was confused. But it's starting to come back…"

"What?! You remember. Danny that's brilliant!" Steve interrupted, "Thank god brah, I missed you."

"Yeah let me finish. Jeez your still as ignorant as I remember."

Steve flushed slightly, "Sorry Danny."

"I just wanted to thank you, for looking after Gracie when this happened."

"No problem buddy. You know I would look after her if …." Steve bowed his head, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Yeah well hopefully that won't happen anytime soon, jeez! You really want rid of me huh?" Danny laughed.

Steve looked up and smiled his goofy smile, and took the seat next to Danny.

So for the rest of the day they sat there chatting about the times Danny had yet to remember, but gradually his memory did come back and he was even better than ever. He made promises to Grace about getting fitter and cutting out all the pizza, although a good slice now and again was nice. But Danny was now a better father, a better friend and a better brother.

The End

For now! J


End file.
